Because of the amount of time an avid fisherman spends "waiting" for the prey, it is typical for the fisherman to bring along a chair of some sort to rest in. Such chairs have taken on many forms, but typically comprise a collapsible lawn chair or the like.
In addition to a lawn chair, it is common for the fisherman to utilize a rod holder of some type fashioned to hold the rod during these waiting periods.
The major problem with the existing method for fishing is in the cumbersome carrying of a lawn chair, fishing rod and fishing tackle from a vehicle to the desired fishing position. Typically it was necessary to carry the chair separately from the rod, fishing tackle and any other comforts which the fisherman desired to bring along.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a combination fishing chair and rod holder which is collapsible for easy transportability. Another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing rod holder which is attachable to various types of fishing chairs.
A further object is to provide a fishing rod holder which is collapsible for easy transportability along with the chair.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing rod holder attachment which will support a fishing rod for fishing or for transport.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing rod holder with storage capability for the storage of fishing tackle of the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing rod holder attachable to a fishing chair which is simple to operate, economical to manufacture and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.